Griswold
Griswold was a blacksmith in the town of Tristram. A balding man, his lifetime of smithwork showed in his hulking shoulders, huge biceps and meaty hands. He was friendly, especially to adventurers who had the coin to pay for his services.The Awakening Biography Griswold spent most, if not all of his life in smithwork. He labored and studied for many years to devise the perfect sword.Diablo III, Griswold's Masterpiece The Darkening of Tristram Due to the awakening of Diablo and corruption of King Leoric, tough times befell the town of Tristram. This included Leoric executing many villagers for "kidnapping" his son Prince Albrecht, the king's madness only ending at the hands of Lachdanan. However, darkness remained, and the Tristram Cathedral seemed to be the source. Archbishop Lazarus persuaded many of the town's inhabitants to enter the labyrinth beneath the cathedral in order to rescue to prince. Griswold, now in his forties, was among them.Diablo Manual Unfortunately, Lazarus was in service to the Lord of Terror and demons beset the mob. Griswold waded into battle, using his bulk and brute strength to shatter the skulls of imps and siege beasts until suffering a terrible leg wound.The Order Thanks to Farnham, Griswold survived, but his leg wound rendered him incapable of fighting.Diablo Darkness and despair settled over Tristram. However, salvation arrived in the form of Prince Aidan. Griswold did what he could, selling and buying arms and armor. Eventually, Aidan succeeded in vanquishing the Lord of Terror. The Bitter Taste of Victory Although Aidan had saved Tristram, a feeling of dread remained in the town, Griswold included, the effects of demonic contact lingering with him. One day, Aidan suddenly left, demons subsequently descending on the town. Griswold was among those who fell to the minions of Hell, and was turned into a monster. However, a new group of heroes slew him.Diablo II, The Sightless Eye Game NPC Diablo I In Diablo, Griswold is a smith NPC. He buys and sells weapons (except magic staves), armor, and accessories. He also repairs damaged armor and weapons at a price. He initiates the quest, and gives the hero Griswold's Edge upon its completion. Quotes *''Well, what can I do for ya?'' *''What can I do for ya?'' (from the pre-released demo version of the game) Gossip *''If you're looking for a good weapon, let me show this to you. Take your basic blunt weapon, such as a mace. Works like a charm against most of those undying horrors down there, and there's nothing better to shatter skinny little skeletons!'' *''The axe? Aye, that's a good weapon, balanced against any foe. Look how it cleaves the air, and then imagine a nice fat demon head in its path. Keep in mind, however, that it is slow to swing - but talk about dealing a heavy blow!'' *''Look at that edge, that balance. A sword in the right hands, and against the right foe, is the master of all weapons. Its keen blade finds little to hack or pierce on the undead, but against a living, breathing enemy, a sword will better slice their flesh!'' *''Your weapons and armor will show the signs of your struggles against the Darkness. If you bring them to me, with a bit of work and a hot forge, I can restore them to top fighting form.'' *''While I have to practically smuggle in the metals and tools I need from caravans that skirt the edges of our damned town, that witch, Adria, always seems to get whatever she needs. If I knew even the smallest bit about how to harness magic as she did, I could make some truly incredible things.'' *''Gillian is a nice lass. Shame that her gammer is in such poor health or I would arrange to get both of them out of here on one of the trading caravans.'' *''Sometimes I think that Cain talks too much, but I guess that is his calling in life. If I could bend steel as well as he can bend your ear, I could make a suit of court plate good enough for an Emperor!'' *''I was with Farnham that night that Lazarus led us into Labyrinth. I never saw the Archbishop again, and I may not have survived if Farnham was not at my side. I fear that the attack left his soul as crippled as, well, another did my leg. I cannot fight this battle for him now, but I would if I could.'' *''A good man who puts the needs of others above his own. You won't find anyone left in Tristram - or anywhere else for that matter - who has a bad thing to say about the healer.'' *''That lad is going to get himself into serious trouble... or I guess I should say, again. I've tried to interest him in working here and learning an honest trade, but he prefers the high profits of dealing in goods of dubious origin. I cannot hold that against him after what happened to him, but I do wish he would at least be careful.'' *''The Innkeeper has little business and no real way of turning a profit. He manages to make ends meet by providing food and lodging for those who occasionally drift through the village, but they are as likely to sneak off into the night as they are to pay him. If it weren't for the stores of grains and dried meats he kept in his cellar, why, most of us would have starved during that first year when the entire countryside was overrun by demons.'' Diablo II Main article: Griswold (monster) Griswold does not make an appearance in Diablo II per se, but his monster form does. Additionally, there are a number of items in the game that bear his name, particularly the sword from the first game and the set of Griswold's Legacy, usable only by paladins. These items are as follows: *Griswold's Heart *Griswold's Honor *Griswold's Redemption *Griswold's Valor Diablo III Griswold does not make an appearance, monster form or not, but his shop is still there destroyed as the player makes their way through the quest line into Old Tristram. He is referenced in items though, such as Griswold's Masterpiece / Griswold's Perfection swords, Griswold's Scribblings and the Tome of Blacksmithing. Although this is randomized, you can also find the Anvil of Fury sitting plainly at the blacksmith shop's door, which in Normal difficulty, will drop the worn edge made by him as a weapon for the heroes in the Darkening of Tristram. Trivia *Griswold might be a reference to Griswold Manufacturing, an American manufacturer of cast iron home products founded in 1865. *Torbjörn from Overwatch has an introductory voice line when the hero is chosen referencing Griswold's "what kin I do fer ya?" line. This line also is something a dwarvern vendor can say in World of Warcraft *Griswold seems to have a Scottish accent in Diablo, or at least Sanctuary's equivalent of Scottish. *In StarCraft, if the player keeps clicking on the protoss observer, they can hear Griswold speaking. The line he speaks is the one regarding the Black Mushroom. Adria can also be heard. *Griswold's trademark saying ("Give a man a sword, and you can make him a warrior. Teach a man to forge and you can raise an army") is a reference to a popular saying: "Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime". References Category:Blacksmiths Category:Diablo I NPCs